1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the improvement of the performance of wipers on windshields and other such surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Maintaining good visibility is essential for safety when operating a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, in an inclement environment, (rain, snow and the like). The prior art is replete with unrewarded efforts to clean or restore wipers on windshields to improve visibility without creating other problems.
For example, German Pat. 1911911 issued to Neubauer abrades to restore wiper blades by teaching and showing rough surfaces and saw-tooth like profile lips for the retention of grinding media.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,340 and 4,685,168 issued to Kopezynski and Mastromoro, respectively share in common a thick rectangular strip, to which construction Kopezynski applied a single row of parallel ribs, while Mastromoro's strip remained blank. Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,222 issued to Scott comprises a single row of individual, points oriented diamond shapes.
In addition, in the presence of moisture, the natural environment for wipers, undue wear to the wipers is accelerated by points that pick (tear) and roughness that abrades (cuts).
Until now, those skilled in the art considered the problem solved by the present invention as insoluble. Perserverance has led to the systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,013 and 5,007,130, as well as the improvement represented by the present invention, all of which solve a long felt, long existing, but unsolved need.